


The time we spent together in holiness

by CoveredinLemons



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Hindu Mythology, The Bible, the quran
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoveredinLemons/pseuds/CoveredinLemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus surveyed the man who had always been holy. He was impressed with his holy manner, and his charity..,this made him want to touche the other man, despite feeling conflicted over his homosexual feelings, he couldn't stop himself. Ghandi would be his. Tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The time we spent together in holiness

Jesus surveyed the man who had always been holy. He was impressed with his holy manner, and his charity..,this made him want to touche the other man, despite feeling conflicted over his homosexual feelings, he couldn't stop himself. Ghandi would be his. Tonight.  
Jesus snuck into ghandi's tent where he was enclosed underneith a pile of naked female bodies. He parted the bodies like moses did the red sea and approached ghandi, appraising the bald man and finding him to be sexy and sufiicent.  
"Ghandi". He spake. "in the name of our god and myself, the Lord Jesus Christ, let's fuck." Ghandi could only nod - loyal as he was to his god and religion. He waded forward.  
"How are you here?" He wondered how his lord had appeard before him  
"I was summoned to this place. I was called to you. You have been so good, Ghandi. Such a good boy, and you need to be rewarded." Said Jesus raisisng his eyes.  
Jesus unveiled his erect cock and Ghandi gasped. He spurted forward quick to wrap his eager hands around it. He worked the shaft and Jesus exhalted. "Praise!" he screamed spurting his holy ecstasy into ghannd di's eyes. "wow" wowd jesus.  
WWow" said ghandi licking the sperm off his eyes and hopin that he would get pregnant from it later.  
he pushed jesus to the groud and spread his legs. "mmmph yes fuck" said Ghandi staring at the placid jesus. then he entered him. Ther ewere suddenly doves flying about the tent, summoned there by the holy matromony, the holy combining. the holy joiing. It would cause many strange events! Pigs would be flying tonight!  
the holy spirit arrived and blessed them both. then jesus died from his ejaculation again and was sent back to heaven where his dad told him off for being gay.  
the end.


End file.
